


本能

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb
Summary: 请注意‼本篇特攻云受！总裁特×学生云年上  六岁年龄差   包养成真爱
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到朴正洙是在便利店门口，当时大雨倾盆两个人都在躲雨，金钟云偷偷的打量几遍朴正洙，全身上下都是金钟云只曾听过的昂贵牌子。

这样一身衣服淋湿了也就坏了吧，用剩下的钱买来的雨伞就被金钟云递给了朴正洙，就是因为这样一个好笑的原因。

朴正洙看着金钟云递来的雨伞，也是很不明白这个人突然的动作，有伞的话不应该是自己先回家吗，为什么要给一个素未相识的陌生人。

“为什么要给我？你应该更需要吧？”

朴正洙还没来得及把伞推回去，金钟云就直接把伞塞进他怀里，然后淋着雨跑开了。但其实朴正洙不是很需要这把伞，因为他的车就在一旁停着，如果着急离开的话就不用等着金钟云给他伞了。

所以朴正洙很不明白金钟云的行为，这算是新的搭讪方式吗，不过他也是搞错对象了吧，自己看起来很寂寞吗。看着金钟云渐行渐远消失在雨里的背影，朴正洙的思绪开始朝着他离开的方向蔓延。

第二次见到朴正洙是在酒吧包间里，他是这场酒局的中心，所有人的目光都在他身上。金钟云看到他的第一眼就想起来了，是那个同样在便利店等雨的人，本来只以为他是个普通职员什么的，没想到还是个公司总裁。

金钟云一直低着头没有看朴正洙，想着快点离开包间不要被认出，但是朴正洙早早就发现了。等到金钟云意识到这一点时，已经被朴正洙从背后抱住，调/情似的在耳边呼出暧昧的气息。

被经理指使着要去某个房间送酒，本来还想着会不会再被客人骚/扰，结果房间里的人是朴正洙，而这都是朴正洙安排好的。

“送伞是想引起我的注意，刚才低头故意装作不认识，你是什么时候盯上我的？我好像之前没在酒吧见过你。”

可惜朴正洙都想错了，他以为金钟云是想故意接近他，毕竟一夜情的话他也是能付很多钱。

“我没有…”

金钟云解释不出朴正洙想要的，只是简单的一句反驳，这让倒是让朴正洙更加感兴趣。拿来的红酒被泡在冰水里很久，在金钟云的脖颈处被全部倒下，白衬衫已经被浸湿出一股淡淡的红。

金钟云皮肤本就白皙，衬衫沾湿贴在身上有一种湿身诱惑，如果忽略他现在慌乱的表情，气氛还是很不错的。他身上没有乱七八糟混合的香水味，也没有浓重的烟酒味，怎么看也不应该是处在这种声色场所里的人。

顺着红酒流下的痕迹，朴正洙的亲吻也慢慢的落下，掺杂着红酒的金钟云品尝起来味道好像还不错。金钟云很抗拒这样的亲密接触，他能感受到朴正洙的舌头滑过皮肤的触感，被控制在怀里只能胡乱用双手推着朴正洙的胸口。

朴正洙还只是亲吻在金钟云的锁骨，怀里的人就已经僵硬的让人扫兴，金钟云全身都在拒绝这种亲密接触。这让朴正洙更加搞不懂，他要是想勾引自己的话现在应该积极配合才对，这种拒绝的样子像是自己强迫他似的。  
“你这是什么意思？”

金钟云整理好被扯开的衬衫，双手护住自己胸口，虽然已经湿到透明但是总归比没穿的好。朴正洙和以前骚/扰过金钟云的客人还是有不同的，在那些人之中朴正洙还算是不错的一夜情对象，而且他还是个公司总裁，肯定也能够给一笔不小的数目。

金钟云已经给自己进行很久的心理建设了，但是还是没办法接受这种事情，其实再多打几份工也能凑够钱吧，不用非要做这样的事情吧。

“我…我不适应…对、对不起……”

金钟云这个样子怎么看都像是被逼的，还不知所措的在道歉，反而显得朴正洙一副坏人的模样。朴正洙是想用一/夜/情结束这种有预谋的相遇，可是从开始就是算错了，所以最后也没能按照想法结束。

“不适应没关系，这还不算是开始。”

朴正洙撂了一句话就离开了，算是有某种意味的警告。金钟云坐在原地很久才能回神，刚才的事情好像没有发生一样，但是金钟云身上的衣服还湿着。

如果不是因为缺钱金钟云才不会来这种地方工作，下学年学费还没能凑齐，房租也已经拖了一段时间，金钟云真的一直在为钱发愁。

第二天酒吧经理就给金钟云结了工资，同时金钟云也被辞退了，说是服务态度恶劣被客人投诉了。酒吧经理人还是挺好的，可是这次金钟云一直央求了很久都没能让步，只是拍了拍他的肩膀递过一些东西。

“有人让我转交给你的，如果想清楚了可以打电话给他。”

金钟云还是猜不出这是谁给他的，一张纸条写着电话号码，难不成还是昨晚的那个人，可是自己好像没有让他这样做的理由。

工资在刚才都已经交了房租，就只剩下一点点还够几天生活，之前金钟云为学费也攒下不少，可是这都还不够。现在都没办法生活了，还考虑什么上学啊，虽然当初金钟云也是拼命学习才考上。

朴正洙是在三天后才接到金钟云打来的电话，虽然说他也一直在期待着这个电话，但是还是一副理所当然的样子。

“喂…你好…请问你是？”

“想清楚了？”

金钟云一听声音就猜出是谁了，原来还真的是他啊，还以为这种事情只会发生在电视剧里呢。

“怎么会是你？”

“除了我，你还期待是谁？”

酒吧经理是朴正洙的朋友很容易就能知道关于金钟云的事情，至于金钟云被辞退也是朴正洙干的，被投诉不过就是个借口罢了。金钟云比朴正洙想象中的还有意思，所以他很愿意来招惹金钟云看看，会不会发生什么让他惊喜的事情。

“……我只是觉得惊讶，没有别的意思…”

“所以你给我打电话，就是为了确认是我？”

金钟云也确实是这样想的，先打电话确认是不是他，其他的事情之后再说。但是现在好像有点尴尬，没有话题就沉默着，所以金钟云就悄悄地把电话挂断了。

朴正洙看着屏幕上显示的通话结束，有点不相信自己的眼睛，他这是挂了自己的电话？没什么话说就不能说句再见，这样直接挂断电话不知道是不礼貌的做法吗。

「朴正洙。」

收到短信后金钟云就把朴正洙的手机号存下来了，但是应该备注成什么，想了半天还是打上了“朴先生”三个字。

金钟云觉得自己不应该和朴正洙有牵扯才对，他是受人簇拥的公司总裁，而自己什么也不是。两个世界里的人就算是相遇了也会很快分离，就像是两条交叉线一样，重合的只有一个点。

本以为还会收到什么回信，可是等了几个小时手机还是没有动静，朴正洙一下午心情都不怎么好。金钟云这个人也太会欲擒故纵了吧，难不成还要自己过去找他，不应该是他自己主动贴过来吗。

朴正洙还是在想金钟云为什么没继续联系他，是自己没给足诚意不够让他接受吗，所以又再次联系朋友询问金钟云的银行账户和住址。

再一次在朋友震惊的声音中得到回答，朴正洙也懒得解释什么，就一时兴起而已很难接受吗。反正朴正洙现在对金钟云很感兴趣，所以在兴趣消失之前总要尽兴，当然自己也是能够给他一些帮助的，比如钱。

下班之后朴正洙就根据得到的地址找了过去，一路上都在怀疑自己看到的，这真的是金钟云住的地方吗。一栋楼上至少有上百家住户，楼道里的墙皮已经褪过好几层，更别说楼层间拥挤着的空间。

找到金钟云住的房屋门牌号，门紧关着像是没人在，他又没有工作不在家里还能去哪里。在门口等来等去直到房东出门，房东是个热心肠的大妈，听说自己是金钟云的朋友就拉着聊了会。

“钟云这孩子很少有朋友来找，没事的时候也就待在家里睡觉，看这个样子应该是还没起来。我去给找钥匙开门，你等着啊。”

朴正洙想过关于金钟云的事情，但是这几天听来的东西好像都不是自己曾经猜测过的，本来以为他只是个爱钱的人，没想到背后还有点故事。

开门进去后朴正洙好好打量了几遍，屋里空间很小东西都挤在一起，但是看起来还算是干净，没有什么奇怪的味道。站在门口就能一眼扫过所有，金钟云就躺在前面的床上睡着，这床算是房间里比较大的物件了，以金钟云的身高还露出双脚在床外。

轻手轻脚的走过去坐在床边，这床还摇晃着吱吱的发出声响，金钟云像是要被吵醒。朴正洙坐在一边看着金钟云的睡容，一只手轻轻的抚摸着他的脸颊，听房东大妈讲的事情，金钟云还真是从小苦到现在。

金钟云属于睡眠浅的人，一点声响就能被吵醒，除非是很累的状态下才能睡好。从朴正洙坐下的时候金钟云就已经醒过来了，但是他现在又摸着自己的脸，所以金钟云也不知道自己应该什么时候睁眼才好。

有点不确定朴正洙会做什么，金钟云就悄悄地咽口水，又害怕又紧张的继续装睡。

朴正洙能看到金钟云的喉结在动，还有一脸纠结的表情，这怎么看都像是在装睡。朴正洙也乐意陪着金钟云演下去，抚在脸上的手就顺势下滑，手指轻轻的滑过金钟云的胸口在腹间徘徊着。

“还不睁眼是想让我做点什么吗？”

最后忍不住的却是朴正洙，他可不想对着一个装睡的人调情。

“……你怎么知道我住在这里？你过来…有什么事吗？”

金钟云起身就往床头缩着身体，想要离朴正洙远一点，他觉得朴正洙是个危险的人，因为自己搞不懂他的想法。

“金钟云，选择权在你手里，联系我的人是你，我倒想问你是想干什么？”

没得到应有的回答朴正洙有点生气，自己可不是花费时间来和他沉默的。

“算了，以后再联系吧。”

朴正洙起身打算离开，金钟云也意识到自己一直沉默着有点过分，也不算是挽留就随口回了一句。

“就…这么走了？”

但是这句话好像有歧义，而朴正洙也有可能正好会错意，不过金钟云也没在意他是怎么想的。

听到话后朴正洙停下脚步，也没有再仔细思索这句话的意思，回身后就直冲冲着朝金钟云走去。将人搂进怀里后就直接亲吻，感受到金钟云的挣扎，朴正洙用手按住了他的后颈反而吻的更加深。

“我的耐心是有限的，你最好能做出让人满意的选择。”

就像那晚一样撂下话就走了，没有其他多余的解释。之前朴正洙说还不算是开始，现在就找到自己家里来了，那么这次说的话之后又有什么事情发生。

金钟云有点混乱，自己这是要做什么选择，朴正洙好像出了个自己还没猜到的问题。想着要不要给朴正洙发消息询问，结果看到了手机里未读的短信。

银行卡里怎么会转入这么多钱，自己好像还没能力挣这么多钱吧，不应该是拖欠的工资啊。这难道是朴正洙转到卡里的？不过他怎么会知道自己的银行账户，可是他连自己家都能找到别说其他的消息了。

除了朴正洙好像真的没其他人会这么做了，看消息时间是两个小时前的了，不过他这到底是什么意思？金钟云是想不透朴正洙的做法，也可能是没有往另一方面想，所以就直接发消息问朴正洙。

「卡里的钱是你转的？」

「你到底想干什么？」

还以为能得到朴正洙确切的回答，结果只收到“明知故问”四个字，自己这是知道什么了还故意问他？不过仔细一想朴正洙这一系列的做法，还有以前在酒吧里听同事讲的事情，金钟云好像有点懂朴正洙的意思了。

酒吧里的服务员不管男女都是有些魅力的，其中被一些老总大款包养的也很多，毕竟用青春和身体去换来自己永远挣不到的钱，在当事人看来这种交易也算是公平。

「朴先生不会是…想包养我吧……」

紧急的用“朴先生”三个字代替了“你”，金钟云也很着急等着朴正洙的回答。如果是这样也都能说通了，他为什么留电话给自己，为什么转钱给自己，又为什么会过来找自己。

「这不是我一个人想就可以的事情吧。」

看到这句回复金钟云直接从床上坐起来，他还真的是这种意思啊，可是酒吧里服务员有很多，为什么挑中自己了呢。难不成是觉得那晚没有做点什么很遗憾，所以专门找来尽兴吗？

不过那天晚上如果顺利的话却是会发生一夜情，可是自己怂了没有像朴正洙想的那样进行，所以自己这是引起他的兴趣了？

朴正洙自认为把话说的很清楚了，可惜金钟云那小子比较笨，没有理解一直来暗示的意思。不过现在总归是明白自己的意思了吧，自己给出的诚意已经很足了，金钟云应该会满意才对。

银行卡里多出的钱是金钟云兼职一年工资的好几倍，这种数目应该是很让人满意了，想想现在的处境金钟云开始犹豫。也许这并不是个坏的选择，不过就一晚上是了，再不然就是一段时间，朴正洙应该很快就会失去兴趣吧。

虽然这只是一句话的事情，金钟云还是考虑了很久，反正自己需要钱朴正洙需要人，彼此都能得到想要的东西，就当成一场公平交易算了。

“喂，朴先生，我……”

“下班后就去找你。”

金钟云还没说出自己的决定，朴正洙就像是早就知道了一样，直接约定了时间地点。那是不是应该准备什么，可是金钟云也不知道应该怎么做，所以就干脆坐在一旁等着。

说是下午的时候过来，金钟云已经等到打瞌睡了，朴正洙这是真的有事耽搁了还是故意戏弄自己呢。看看窗外已经下起了小雨，淅淅沥沥的好像一时停不了，朴正洙不会是不来了吧，真是亏着自己紧张这么久了。

伴着外面的雨声金钟云躺在床上迷糊起来，昏昏沉沉的听到有人在叫自己的名字，醒来后发现是房东大妈过来提醒一下，今晚可能是连夜雨小心别让屋里进水了。

看看时间已经是七点了朴正洙还没来，不过也收到了他要加班晚点来的消息，同时还有十五分钟前的让自己下楼找他的消息。朴正洙这是在楼下等着自己吗，怎么不上来？刚想着下楼去找朴正洙，就在楼道里碰到他了，手里的伞还是那天金钟云塞给他的。

“加班到现在还没吃饭，现在一起去吧，你也还没吃吧？”

“嗯，你一直没来，我就睡了一会。”

楼前不远有个面馆这个时间还不会关门，金钟云就领着朴正洙过去了，虽然有点装修有点简陋不过面还是很好吃很实惠的，这里的大叔也很好金钟云经常过来蹭饭吃。

朴正洙吃的津津有味的，但是怎么看他都和这个地方很违和，可能这就是自己和他的差距吧。金钟云默默地吃面也没说什么，只是在心里偷偷想着，这场交易实际上是自己占了便宜吃亏的是朴正洙。

“能喝酒吗，去前面便利店买点啤酒带回去喝吧。”

朴正洙就在收银台旁等着金钟云过来，看着他抱着几罐啤酒过来，在收银员奇怪的眼神掏钱包刷卡，金钟云也就跟在旁边拎着袋子。

“你就没想换个地方住？”

一下雨屋里都变得潮湿起来，味道不是很好闻，朴正洙有点洁癖进来之后一直皱着眉。

“这里住着便宜还算舒服，没什么不好的地方。”

朴正洙从袋子里拿出啤酒递给金钟云，可是仔细看袋子里好像不只是四罐啤酒，所以又从袋子里拿出一盒安全套。这好像是拿错的吧？朴正洙没记得自己买过这个啊。

“家、家里没有…我觉得、觉得你可能会用…就拿了…”

难怪收银员用奇怪的眼光看着自己，当时还搞不懂自己是少付了钱还是怎么的，原来是金钟云偷偷递过去这个。

朴正洙笑着灌了一口走过去靠着金钟云坐下了，手里拿着的安全套就在他眼前拆开了。金钟云看着朴正洙一系列的动作心里紧张的很，啤酒罐都要被他捏变形了，朴正洙这是打算现在就做吗。

“会接吻吗，过来试试？”

金钟云明白朴正洙话里的意思，他这是想让自己主动一些，朴正洙眼里的笑意太赤裸，不用解释也能明白他的想法。其实金钟云对于接吻并没有很多经验，以前也没认真的交过女朋友，都是从一些电影里才知道怎么接吻的。

轻轻的靠过去将嘴唇贴上，好像没什么特别的感觉，朴正洙已经低垂着眼睛随他亲吻。金钟云并不知道怎么做才让他满意，也就随着自己的想法胡乱尝试了。

感受金钟云的舌头在横冲乱撞，真是一点气氛也没有，朴正洙真的怀疑自己当初是怎么想的，他怎么样也得会点东西来让自己满意吧。朴正洙自觉的掌握主动权，慢慢带着金钟云尝试接吻的感觉，显然朴正洙的技巧比他好得多，也能够让金钟云体会到接吻的乐趣。

“接吻也不会，其他的更不会了吧？”

“我、我没做过…不知道怎么做…”

听金钟云这么说也能猜出是多么白纸，不过朴正洙也没打算真的要做，再怎么着也得开个房间再说，在这里做就连事后清理也变得不容易。

换了个舒服姿势将金钟云从背后揽住，朴正洙的手也顺着小腹直直的覆在他下身，看来是刚才接吻效果不错。下身被朴正洙的手心覆在上面，金钟云也能知道自己是有反应了，不过就只是和他接吻就这样，会不会被他笑话太随便了。  
朴正洙覆在下身的手在轻轻抚摸着，另一只手就溜进衣服里蹭着他的腰，金钟云很不习惯这样的触摸，但是好像他也没有拒绝的选择。

裤子已经被褪到大腿只隔着内裤抚摸，朴正洙真的是太清楚怎么做才会让金钟云兴奋，一切都只是在慢慢的进行着，让他清晰的感受着情欲一点点的占据大脑。

现在的气氛比起暧昧还多了一些什么，金钟云一直隐忍发出的哼声显得有些色情，不过窗外的雨声也很配合，除了他们两个人不会被其他人听见。

朴正洙的手要比自己的大，手心的温度也让人觉得舒服，后背紧贴着他的胸口也很混乱是谁的心跳失了节奏。一直磨挲在乳晕上的指腹偶尔还揉压着乳尖，金钟云还从未想到自己那里还是个敏感的地方，一阵阵酥痒在身上流转。

性器早就被紧实的握在手里，朴正洙能感受到金钟云现在想要释放的欲望，更加贴近他的耳边厮磨，将他柔软的耳垂用舌头轻轻舔舐。

这孩子比朴正洙想象中的要持久，经过这样的身体触碰试探，朴正洙更加想好好的把他按在床上艹弄几番，不过现在并不是个合适的时候。

金钟云能清晰的感知是朴正洙的哪些手指在撸弄茎身，又是哪些手指在揉挲囊袋，明明现在像是要被他手心的温度燃烧似的，反而身体的感觉更加敏锐。等到一股白浊在朴正洙手间滑落，金钟云被这渴求已久的快感麻痹了大脑，只能粗喘着企图从中恢复清醒。

拿纸巾将金钟云释放出的白浊擦净，朴正洙把他正身压在床上深吻，闭着眼睛喘息的金钟云实在是一种诱惑。平时金钟云说话声音细细软软的，但是一放松之后声线像是小烟嗓，靠在耳边听着可真是一种感官上的享受。

如果金钟云懂得一些怎么伺候人的活，朴正洙一定会让他用那张喘出诱惑的小嘴满足自己。可惜金钟云并不会这些东西，这真是一种遗憾，所以朴正洙决定以后要好好调教一下他。

今晚并没有发生金钟云脑海里想象的事情，两个人就只是躺在床上拥挤着，而自己被朴正洙搂在怀里。金钟云从来就没有依赖过谁，或者说从没有人可以让他依赖，而现在躺在朴正洙怀里让他很安心，至少不会害怕今夜窗外的惊雷阵雨。

第二天朴正洙醒来时金钟云还在睡着，本来想轻手轻脚的起床离开，结果只是坐起来就让床吱呀作响，最后还是把金钟云吵醒了。

“你要走了？”

还没睡醒的金钟云迷糊的问着朴正洙，就像是只小奶猫问主人要去哪里，和昨晚让朴正洙遗憾的完全两种感觉，现在的样子更想让人抱在怀里揉乱头发。

“我还要上班，你可以再睡一会，不用着急。”

看着金钟云翻过身来趴着睡，轻声应下自己的话，朴正洙待了一会儿才悄悄离开。金钟云平时的样子总让人觉得他带有一种莫名的防备，刚才那副小奶猫的样子才是放松后流露出来的，朴正洙真想在那里多待会抱着他。

之后朴正洙又去找过金钟云几次，也许是因为夏季雨水多，屋子里总是散发着一股潮湿的气息，本身就有洁癖的朴正洙不管闻到多少次都没法适应这种气味。

朴正洙也提过好几次要不要换地方住，但是金钟云就一直没有给个确定的回答，也曾经在离开前把钥匙放在桌子上，结果回家后就从外套口袋里发现被放回的钥匙。金钟云年龄也不大，带着他去酒店开房间的话总觉得不太好。

“喂，朴先生，能不能过来接我一下…我在家里…”

原本就定下要拆迁的楼因为原住户的反对，一直拖了一年多到现在才实行，所以金钟云算是真真切切的没地方住了。

“早就让你换地方住吧，还非要拖到最后。”

金钟云不是不知道朴正洙的意思，之前留下的房子钥匙也偷偷塞回口袋还给他了，自己不是不领情，以前的地方虽然拥挤也算是一个安稳的空间。

之前在酒吧里也听同事说过自己的故事，一个人住在大房子里很舒服，但是孤独也是无法填满的。同样都是孤独，金钟云还是喜欢原来拥挤的小空间，让人更有安全感。

不过金钟云没想到的是朴正洙直接把他领回家，是朴正洙一直在住的房子，不是让他一个人填满空荡的房子。  
“这样不会妨碍你吗…我还是换个地方住吧…这里不是我应该…”

“应不应该的都是我说了算，让你住下你就住下。”

让金钟云住进自己家里也算是朴正洙一个小小的私心，平常做法应该另外找个房子给他的，但是朴正洙怕金钟云自己住太孤独。

当然朴正洙是不会和他说这些想法的，只是解释自己怕他再和其他人有过分的交往，所以放在身边看着。


	2. Chapter 2

金钟云除了衣服外没多少东西带过来的，而那些衣服也都已经洗的没有原本的样子，全都被朴正洙要求扔到垃圾桶里。

领着金钟云出去逛了一圈把可能需要的都买了，朴正洙还在想还有什么忘记的，而车里都已经要放不下了。

“不用买这么多东西，有些根本就用不到啊。”

“万一以后能用上呢。”

金钟云也不好开口说什么，毕竟朴正洙又不是小孩知道自己在做什么，不过看着买来的东西总觉得心里不舒服。

从自己和朴正洙默认这种关系到现在，他还没真正的和自己做过，之前是他的洁癖问题不愿意将就着，现在自己住进他家里总会发生点什么吧。

就像金钟云想的那样，晚上的时候朴正洙就让自己和他睡一个房间，可是明明还有个空出的客房。当然金钟云也不会这么问他的，朴正洙什么意思都是摆明了的，自己好像除了顺从就是配合。

还好朴正洙对待床事的态度也算认真，前戏很不错的引人进入状态，扩张也是很有耐心的做着。不过金钟云实在是不适应这样的步骤，后穴被塞进三根手指轻轻抽动着，神经总是紧绷着难以放松。之前也用手替朴正洙解决过几次，所以金钟云很清楚他的分量，等到朴正洙真的进来的时候，还是断断续续好几次才成功。

朴正洙自认为扩张已经做的不错了，自己也是了解过很多才实战的，但是好像没多少用处。金钟云后穴的紧密超出自己的预想，如果不是自己年轻气盛的精力旺盛，这早就败兴的泄了。

轻轻的尝试着动起来想让金钟云先适应一下，毕竟刚开始进入时一直在抵触似的，但是他现在也是身体还不能放松，总是推着自己的腰想让身体里的东西退出去。

“放松点别害怕，没什么好紧张的。”

朴正洙突然觉得自己就像劝孕妇生产的医生，不过现在的情况也不算是很轻松，自己还是注意金钟云的情绪好好哄着他。毕竟金钟云不放送点的话，自己也好过不到哪里去。

用深吻交换呼吸来转移注意力，金钟云比刚才要放松不少，朴正洙就趁机抽动起来，一切开始按照预想的方向前进。

除去刚开始让人紧张的疼痛，之后的一切都超出金钟云的想象，如潮快感已经让他深陷其中。朴正洙很容易就找到金钟云的敏感点，一直很卖力的朝着那一点顶弄，也在预想完美的进行这一场情事。

考虑着金钟云还是第一次，朴正洙也没有过多纠缠不放，做完这次后就抱着金钟云去清洗，然后两个人紧拥着沉入梦乡。

第二天金钟云醒过来后身边已经空了，瞥了一眼床头的闹钟发现已经八点多了，自己这是睡得太沉就连朴正洙离开都没感觉。身后微微传来的疼痛应证昨晚发生的事，自己真的和朴正洙做了，而且感觉好像不是很差。

本来还想多躺一会的可是又觉得饿了，挣扎着起来后去厨房看了看，发现餐桌上早就准备好早饭了，而且还贴着一张纸条。

「等你看到这张纸条时我已经在公司工作了，早就给你准备好早饭了，凉了的话可以加热再吃。都是些清淡的东西，能让你感觉更好一些。」

朴正洙的态度好像太过了点，原本包养别人的有钱人都是这种态度吗，怎么感觉这样子有点越界了。也许是孤独太久有人给点温暖就感动了，自己和朴正洙的关系不应该出现变数。

只做不爱，不要对朴正洙产生感情，金钟云一直在警告自己。虽然可能是自己想多了，但是总得在心里有点数，有些事物不应该是自己妄图拥有的。

最近这段时间过得很不真实，每天和朴正洙待在一起挺开心的，但是一想到自己只是被他包养的，心情瞬间就低落不少。

现在朴正洙还对自己有兴趣，等到新鲜感过去了就会被放弃，可能还会寻找到下一个目标。自己好像太当真了，朴正洙对自己的好可能就是普通的关心，没有其他的想法在里面。

因为公司和金钟云的学校顺路，所以每天也能和金钟云一起出门，然后送他到学校。刚开始金钟云还是挺开心朴正洙能送他的，但是后来好像有什么事情瞒着，每次来送他接他情绪都变得低落。

“发生什么事了，怎么一直不开心的样子。”

“没、没什么…”

金钟云不愿意说朴正洙也不能逼着他，没过几天金钟云就拿着退学申请回来，而且校方还盖章同意了。

“这是你自己的想法？”

“之、之前不是提过咖啡馆的事情吗，我比较对这个感兴趣，所以就……”

金钟云之前也提过几次咖啡馆的事，说是以前就希望能开这么一家店，朴正洙当时觉得这个想法不错，不过金钟云还在上学没多余时间计划。

“那有空就挑个地方，定下来以后就动工装修，应该很快就能完成。不过这饮品甜食茶点什么都要明白，还得雇佣专业人员打理，这些你都有想法了吗？”

对于金钟云退学这件事情没有过多追究，朴正洙更在意他想开店的想法，如果他真的愿意的话也能做好，不过这都需要时间完善。

“你就不怕会亏损吗…我还只是个新手，一切都还只是我的兴趣，没有真正落实到现实。”  
“亏损一段时间我还是能接受的，你不也说了自己是新手，会有亏损也很正常吧。”

朴正洙一副理直气壮的样子，好像现在真的已经亏损一段时间了。可是他好像不在意这种事情，他怎么说也是一个商人，总归会注重利益的吧。

“为什么…这么相信我？”

金钟云觉得这不应该是朴正洙的做法，他对自己真的是太好了，而且好像这样做是应该的事情，就像是情侣之间的讨论。

“我不应该相信你吗？”

在朴正洙看来好像理所当然，但是金钟云并不是这样想，最后两个人还是以沉默结束这个话题。如果朴正洙是真的在相处中喜欢上自己了，那么自己也会勇敢的承认，现在种种纠结的想法是因为对他产生依赖，是比喜欢还难释怀的依赖。

在朴正洙的帮助下很快就选定了咖啡馆的位置，动工装修也都是按照金钟云的审美取向，朴正洙去看过几次还未完成的样子，不得不承认风格确实不错。

同一时间里金钟云还去过各种类型的咖啡馆沟通交流，关于菜单里的内容，关于店里的管理。

果然是做自己喜欢的事情才能有动力，金钟云现在要比以前活泼很多，好像交际能力比以前强了很多，也不是一直窝在家里的宅男了。

装修完成后雇佣人员也差不多交谈好了，过几天就可以开门营业了，金钟云想和朴正洙谈论一下什么日子开张比较好，但是他好像从回来就一直黑着脸。

不用多想金钟云也能看出朴正洙是生气了，而且好像还是因为自己，但是自己最近有做错什么事让他不开心吗。想来想去的还是没找到原因，难道是自己最近一直忙着没有时间分给他，所以让他感到被忽视了。

“说吧，自己是哪里错了。”

可能是金钟云真的比较迟钝，一直回想这段时间来自己的行为，硬生生的揪着自己的错。这种问题真的是送命，回答不好的话会让朴正洙更生气。

“忙着没时间待在家里？”

“不对。”

“咖啡馆出了一些意外？”

“不对。”

“最近没能满足你？”

“……算是一小部分。”

金钟云又掰着手指想了很多件，但是好像都不是朴正洙生气的事情，最后金钟云也变得失落，这是在那个地方做错了呢。

“你为什么退学。”

朴正洙提醒了一句，想让金钟云老老实实的回答自己，可是他听到后只是绞着手指，最后还回答了以前说过的原因。

但是朴正洙知道这并不是真的理由，也知道金钟云都在瞒着不想让自己知道。其实这种事情不难解决的，学校校长是朴正洙父亲的朋友，一句话就可以解决问题了。

“……你都知道了？”  
“为什么瞒着我。”

难怪当初金钟云越来越不想朴正洙去学校接送他，难怪他那段时间心情一直很低落，也难怪最后会突然拿回退学申请。

在学校论坛里被写了被有钱人包养的帖子，扒出以前在酒吧工作的事情，还有一些没有提起过的隐私。一直受着旁人的指点和议论，还被学校领导约谈过几次，金钟云到底是怎么自己忍着度过的。

“他们说的也不是假的…我确实是被你包养的…发生这种事情也很正常…我能接受的…”

金钟云能接受不代表朴正洙能接受，朴正洙还是对这件事很生气，金钟云也是主动的缠着朴正洙亲热算是认错，可是事情还是没能平息下来。

第二天之后朴正洙就让金钟云去客房睡，平日里对他也冷漠了很多，咖啡馆是被记在金钟云名下的，在家忍受不了冷漠就只好待在咖啡馆里消磨时间。金钟云不知道朴正洙为什么突然变了，好像不只是因为自己退学的事情。

其实当初不算是自己退学而是被学校劝退，因为产生不好影响而且还有关于朴正洙。校长是朴正洙父亲的好友，也是看着朴正洙长大的，了解到自己牵扯的人是朴正洙之后就找自己交谈过。而且这不只是校长的意思，一同传达的还有朴正洙父亲的意思。

可是他们说的也没错啊，自己什么也没有什么也不是，给不了朴正洙帮助只会是他的拖累。最初他们俩的关系就是说不出口的包养，而现在因为朴正洙一直以来的温柔，自己好像比最开始动摇很多。什么只做不爱的，警告过自己很多次了还是没用。

其实朴正洙一直都有用心对待金钟云，不管是从哪些方面，可是金钟云的意思好像很简单，只是把这种关系定义为包养。更让朴正洙混乱的是那晚金钟云无意说出的话，不是喜欢不是爱，而是依赖，随便是谁给些温暖就能产生的依赖。

朴正洙去找金钟云校长的时候也被提醒过，金钟云不应该是朴正洙浪费时间的对象，如果只是玩玩那还能接受。朴正洙不知道金钟云在这里被教训过什么，总之内容也不会好到哪里去，但是这些事情金钟云从没提起过。

金钟云为什么不提，为什么要自己憋在心里，明明自己也是时刻陪在他身边的。难道自己这段时间的温柔，还抵不过别人一句两句的挑拨，还没能让他有安全感。既然他愿意把关系认成包养，那自己还一厢情愿什么。

“连这些东西都不会，是我被包养还是你被包养？”

“我、我可以学的…”

朴正洙说的没错，这种事情都是他从头主导的，自己反而很舒服的享受着，就好像他才是被包/养的那个。自己不会都可以学的，都可以试着开始主动进行，只要朴正洙别说厌了放弃自己。

所以金钟云也很当一回事的学习着，从那些网络上的视频里自己理解，想让朴正洙对自己更满意一点。可是还没等到金钟云给朴正洙证明什么，他就带着一个女人回了家。

“站在那里，看着。”

金钟云知道自己不能说些什么，所以干脆当作没看见回房间待着，可是朴正洙偏偏让他站在原地看着，看着他和另一个女人亲热。朴正洙这是亲自说明自己只是其中之一的选择，而且不能拒绝也不能是顺从只能够配合。

朴正洙莫名觉得烦躁，而且很难静下心来，身下的女人不满让外人看着，但还是屈服于自己的警告。

这女人太胖搂起来没有感觉，身上的劣质香水太刺鼻，一点也没有诱惑的样子。重要的是朴正洙的注意力都在远处站着的金钟云，脑子里也都是对自己说身下的人是金钟云，可是这种暗示并不管用。

“快滚。”

听到朴正洙这句话之后磕磕巴巴的应下，金钟云转身就要回房间，可是又被下一句解释停住脚步。

“你走，他留下。”

这不是对自己说的话，是对那个女人说的话，朴正洙是在让那个女人滚。显然那个女人很不满朴正洙的行为，可是最后被朴正洙用一把钞票解决了，快速的离开了这里。

“过来。”

朴正洙温柔和冷漠是两个极端，都会让人陷入盲目，哪种样子对金钟云来说都很有支配权。

“朴先生…”

金钟云轻轻试探着朴正洙的情绪，但是他并没有回应，只是一脸冷漠的看着他靠过来。朴正洙身上的衬衫已经有些凌乱，腰带也早就解开一半，这都是刚才和那个女人留下的模样。

这样靠近就能闻出朴正洙身上的酒味，他好像是没有醉酒的惯例，不知道现在他还是不是清醒状态，会不会等到醒酒后就忘记今晚的事情。

金钟云悄悄抬头看了朴正洙一眼，只注意到了他抿紧的嘴唇，没敢去直视他的眼睛。拉下裤子拉链隔着内裤就去抚/摸，好像刚才那女人还是挺管用的，朴正洙已经起了反应。

就算今天朴正洙不会带女人回来，以后也会这么做甚至更肆意，但这些事情是金钟云管不了的。自己住在他的家里，还花着他的钱，就没有让他有什么满意的。

悄悄咽口水紧张了一下，随后就低头伏在朴正洙胯/间，隔着内裤轻轻的用嘴触碰着，随后伸出舌头舔/舐。唾液已经沾湿了内裤，里面束缚着的阳/物也越发的隆起，扯掉这层布料后金钟云就开始用手抚/慰着。

金钟云的手要比正常男人的尺寸还小，有时候摸起来就像女人的手一样细腻，朴正洙就看着他在撸/动几次后轻轻的张开嘴含住了。显然金钟云对于这些还是很青涩的，只知道可以用嘴来解决却没什么技巧。

用手扶着柱身撸动双唇贴上后轻轻吮吸，舌头也在不安分的流窜，性器也已经变得坚挺。朴正洙勾起金钟云的下巴止住他现在的动作，嘴角还有细丝滑落很色情的感觉，他这些天难不成就是学了这些东西。

“会扩张吗，做给我看。”

金钟云现在是一身睡衣，褪去下身衣物后上衣还遮到臀部。朴正洙搂过金钟云让他坐到自己腿上，然后把睡衣纽扣一颗一颗的解开，金钟云现在相当于赤/裸的在朴正洙眼前。

关于扩张金钟云还是不太会，毕竟让他自己去碰后面练习很羞耻，所以现在也算是他第一次认真的试着扩张。

没有润滑的帮助金钟云只能慢慢的进行，一根手指还算可以两根手指就有些紧缩，试探着找自己的敏感点却只能轻轻搔过，手指有些短了好像还不够进行。

一只手按在朴正洙腰间支撑着，另一只手就是还在扩张着后穴，金钟云进行的很慢但是又怕朴正洙会等急，所以还没完全扩张好就要扶着他的性器送进去。

柱端还刚轻轻塞进去就已经有点难受，金钟云没有过多纠缠什么，直直的扶着性器坐下去，硕物已经拥挤出空间来被后穴紧紧包裹着。

金钟云忍不住嘤咛，强硬的行动让后穴适应不了突然闯进的硕物，一直在收缩着习惯尺寸而分泌出一些肠液。逞强的扶着朴正洙的腰轻轻起伏，本以为会让后穴的疼痛减少，反而适得其反。

“疼吗。”

“……不疼。”

朴正洙很不喜欢金钟云逞强，明明自己委屈的不行，却偏偏装作没事一样面对，之后又暗自伤心没人能安慰自己。金钟云知道自己疼但是不说出来，朴正洙就偏偏想让他承认，让他说出自己受的疼，这样才会让人知道然后爱护。

朴正洙突然用力的一顶，金钟云也随着这动作起伏，然后就疼到眼里有泪水在打转。他不知道朴正洙是什么想法，可能是喜欢这种情爱方式，金钟云还在想是不是应该配合。

“疼为什么不说，自己憋着委屈很好玩吗。”

委屈的人是金钟云，但是朴正洙也被他气的不轻，自己又不是堵住他的嘴不让他说，为什么总是装作没事的样子。

金钟云被朴正洙抱着下压在沙发上，换了个姿势好像还好一些，也没有刚才那么疼了。

“朴先生，我…”

“叫我什么？”

“哥…正洙哥现在还会有迷恋，等到新鲜感过去就会抛弃我了…”

什么新鲜感什么抛弃的，除了刚开始这样想过之外，朴正洙以后对金钟云的态度好像还算不错，怎么会让他有这种想法。

“你怕我不要你，那你是不是喜欢我？”

“没有…我没有喜欢…”

为什么金钟云总是喜欢嘴硬，不过也没关系，朴正洙知道怎么问出来，在他情乱意迷的时候最容易回答真心话。

距离上次朴正洙这么卖力有一段时间了，他知道金钟云哪里最敏感，也知道怎么做只能让他尝点甜头得不到满足，所以到最后还是朴正洙赢了。

“我承认、是喜欢…可是我只是被哥包养…我是个很糟糕的人，没有什么可以帮助哥的……”

承认之后朴正洙还是没消气，接着这个理由好好的和金钟云做了几次，算是补上之前空白的。金钟云早就没了力气安静的躺在朴正洙怀里，如果不是自己强硬着问的话，等着金钟云自己说还不知道是哪年哪月。

朴正洙醉酒回来是刚和父亲大吵一架，而内容就是关于金钟云，父亲让他早早收起玩性别再胡闹，可是朴正洙知道自己不是在胡闹。父亲从小就忙着工作没管过他，母亲也早就和他离婚分居了，一直都是保姆照顾着自己。

现在的一切朴正洙不否认有父亲的光环在里面，但是这也都是他自己努力拼下来的，他也有能力做自己想做的事，也能够守护自己喜欢的人。

第二天金钟云很晚才醒来，身旁依旧是空着的，昨晚好像是和朴正洙做到很晚，但是不怎么记得发生了什么。仔细的回想着昨天发生的事情，最后朴正洙还问了什么，而自己也回答了很多。

金钟云习惯性的把想不清楚的事情归为一场梦，但是身体上的疲软可不是做梦能累着的，所以就干脆继续躺在床上睡着。这样一任性直接迷糊到中午，朴正洙都已经躺在一旁看着自己很久了。

“…我睡了很久吗，为什么不叫醒我。”

“你睡觉的样子很好看，我就多看了一会。”朴正洙没有之前那么冷漠了，好像是消气了，可是发生了什么就让他变成以前那样。

“昨晚你说你喜欢我，害怕我抛弃你，觉得自己很糟糕配不上我。”

“……我没有…你骗人…”

金钟云是真的不记得昨晚说了什么，就只剩下身体上的疲累提醒自己昨晚发生的事情，难不成是自己说梦话或者是朴正洙故意在自己不清醒的时候问的。

“你并不是自己想象中的那么糟糕，不要把自己放得太低，你也值得这个世界对你好。”

“可是我还……”

“没有可是，闭嘴乖乖听话。”

金钟云撅着嘴不说话，一脸幽怨的看着朴正洙，然后靠过去要抱抱。

“昨晚我们就算是真正在一起了，以后就不要说什么包养不包养的话了。”

从朴正洙开口认证恋爱关系之后，就越发的宠溺金钟云，恨不得每时每刻都和他黏在一起。金钟云的咖啡馆比最初预想的还要成功，所以在计划之后又新开了一家店。

回想起最初遇到的金钟云，现在的他好像更加开心了，这好像也是自己最想看到的样子。

“正洙哥？你在出神想什么？”

“想什么？我每时每分都会想你。”


End file.
